


Ramen

by Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Food, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: When Oz tries to make something special for Zoe, things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Yellow | Oz/Z'gord | Zoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Ramen

The kitchen was a mess. 

In some places this was a normal occurrence, or simply the norm, but this was Oz's kitchen. It was the cleanest room in the house, for god's sake! Oz always made sure to keep it clean, even after cooking a big dinner, he would always make sure to clean up as he went along. If worse came to worse he would have pots and pans soaking and clean up the rest before bed. 

“I'm a failure.” Oz moaned.

The fearling was crouching by the fridge, head in his hands, his phobias patting him reassuringly. Zoe gazed down at him, overwhelmed by the sight before her. Sure, the ex-god was used to seeing chaos, disaster and cowering beings, but that wasn't her life now. And Oz was her boyfriend, and she didn't like eating the sanity of those close to her. 

“You doing okay?” Zoe asked.

That was a bad statement. A large pot of broth sat on the stove, oily and with strange chunks in it, next to it was a colander piled high with a mass of pale threads which looked like they had fused together. On the counter was a mess of other food items, vegetables, eggs, meat and a weird white mound that smell vaguely like fish. Zoe crouched down next to Oz, tentacle touching his shoulder.

“The noodles are all wrong, the broth is way to salty, the eggs are over cooked, the pork... I don't want to talk about the pork.” Oz muttered, raising his head slightly. 

“I asked if you wanted help.” Zoe said, frowning slightly.

Oz flinched, once more covering his face with his hand. That had not been was Oz needed to hear at a time like this, Zoe mentally kicked herself. After their favorite ramen shop closed, Oz wanted to try his hand at making it at home. The shadow man was quite the chef, and the prospect of having ramen at home was quite exciting to someone like Zoe. Oz spend days reading books and watching tutorial on BOOtube.

“...I'll clean up the kitchen. Then I'll take you out for sushi.” Oz said. “Even though I promised you ramen on our anniversary...”

There is was, the reason Oz had been so determined to do this. Zoe took his face in her hand and tentacle and hand, making him face her.

“Oz, you tried to make ramen from scratch on your own for the first time. You even tried to make your own narutomaki!” Zoe said, motioning at the fishy lump. “! How do you think master ramen chefs first attempts look? Spoilers! They look just like this!” 

“But this is our anniversary. Aren't you disappointed?” Oz asked, he wasn't shrinking back, which was a good sign.

“I just think you could have used some help. We are an unstoppable team after all.” Zoe said, giving him a small smile.

“I wanted it to be special. And you have commissions to work on.” Oz said quietly.

“Eating with you is always special, Oz.” Zoe said. “And I got finished on my latest job this morning.”

“Do you want to get sushi? Oz asked.

“No. We're still eating ramen for our anniversary.” Zoe said, getting to her feet.

The beautiful purple disaster went to the cupboard, shifting through pasta and cans until she found what she was looking for. With a flourish she held up two cups of instant ramen.

“But Zoe, those are your limited edition Pokemans ramen!” Oz said, also standing up.

“They're special.” Zoe said.

Zoe reached into the mess that was the counter, and found the electric kettle. She stopped, then opened the many mouths all over her body. An ungodly rumbling filled the air as the failed ramen ingredients all flew into her mouths, leaving nothing but dirty dishes.

“Y- You didn't have to do that. It probably tasted really bad.” Oz said as Zoe turned the kettle on.

“Barely tasted it, and it's better than all that food going into a landfill.” Zoe said.

“If you say so. Do you want me to uncork the wine?” Oz asked.

Zoe laughed as she peeled back the lid of one of the ramen cups. “Lets save it. We have some ramune in the fridge. I think that'll go with this better.”

The void's on Zoe's face widened as Oz wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder. They stood together as the water came to a boil and the kettle shut off.

“Thank you.” Oz said, pulling away but keeping his hands on her middle so that Zoe could pour the water.

“For making the ramen?” Zoe said, smiling.

In coming Oz compliment storm in three... Two... One...

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Oz said. “I got carried away in trying to make this special, and really just made a mess, literally. I forgot what was really important; spending time with you.”

“You've come a long way since Spooky High.” Zoe said. “And a long way since we first met.”

“I hope that's a good thing.” Oz said, rubbing the back of his head.

“I like it. It's my favorite character arc of all time.” Zoe said.

“Hey Zoe...” Oz said, casting his gaze to the floor.

“Yeah, cutie?” Zoe said.

“Do you think we could watch some Naruto while we eat?” Oz asked.

“Hell yes!” Zoe beamed. “Why don't you set the TV.”

Oz grabbed the purple beauty's shoulders, and planted a kiss on her lips. “Thank you, Zoe!”

It was hardly a gourmet dinner, but it was still a night to remember.


End file.
